Yami Madness: the Maze of Insanity
by Raven-Kyrie-Yuna
Summary: Sequel to "Hikari Fever". What happens when Yamis get stuck in a maze designed by two fangirls. Dedicated to Zach Maniac. Rated T for Bakura and Arista .


Raven: Here it is!  
C.V.: The sequel to "Hikari Fever"!!  
Raven: And we have dedicated this story to Zach Maniac!!  
C.V.: Because if it wasn't for her story "Insane interviews MY way insert evil laugh here", then we never would have met!!  
Raven: Now! On with the story!  
Kyrie: **Nobody here owns anything. **Except ourselves and C.V.'s huge house.

* * *

(In the containment cells):  
-Bakura is trying to get free-  
Marik: 48 duel monster cards on the wall!  
Yami: 48 duel monster cards!  
Yami and Marik: You take one down and trade it around!  
Marik: 47 duel monster cards on the wall! Bakura, you're not singing!!  
Bakura: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

(Later): (At about this point in the story, Arista, and Yuna are fighting their Hikaris)  
-Bakura has awoken from self-induced unconsciousness- (He had to escape Yami and Marik's singing so he began running at the walls and door of the containment cell trying to either get free or to knock himself unconscious. Don't know which, but in the end it was option 2. He still has on his handcuffs, and his chair broke so now he is slumped against a wall.)  
Bakura: -Jerks upright suddenly- I sense knives nearby.  
Yami: ???....You, can sense knives? -Looks sceptically at Bakura-  
Bakura: Yes, look I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I just heard the sounds of at least 4 knives all clashing with one another. -Sighs Contently- What a beautiful sound.  
Yami: These walls are like 5ft. of Solid Shadow Steel. How on earth could you hear knives clashing?  
Marik: CHAINSAWS!!!  
Bakura and Yami: ?????  
Marik: I just heard chainsaws being started!  
Bakura: Really? Oddly enough I can only hear the knives.  
Yami: What are you BAKAS talking about? We are in a 5ft. think Solid Shadow Steel Cell and the cell is in a Basement! How in the H*** can you hear weapons being used?!  
Bakura and Marik: We just can for no adequately explored reason!!!  
Yami: AHHH!!!! -Runs into a wall and falls unconscious-  
Marik: That was fun! I want to do it again! -Takes DEEP Breath- 99 Duel Monsters Cards on the wall! 99Duel Monsters Cards! You take one down, trade it around! 98 Duel Monsters Cards on the Wall!!!  
Bakura: NNNOO!!! -Begins to Run into walls again- Merciful Ra Make it Stop!!! -Slams into door and falls unconscious...Again-  
Marik: -Evil Smug Look- HAHAHA!!!

(Later):  
-Yami wakes up and hears Bakura and Marik whispering-  
Yami: Are we still stuck in here? Has Marik stopped singing?  
Bakura: Yes. No.  
Yami: We're free!  
Bakura: No. We're still trapped. Marik is just taking a break from singing. -Smirks-  
Yami: Why are you smirking?! What have you done?!  
Bakura: Nothing, Pharaoh.  
Yami: -looks at Marik who is beside the super shiny door and sees his reflection- AHH!! DEAR RA!!! MY HAIR IS PINK!!  
Marik: I think it suits you.  
Yami: How did you even do that with handcuffs on?!!  
Bakura and Marik:-start singing- Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chase the weasel!!  
Yami: You BAKAS!!  
Bakura and Marik: The monkey thought 'twas all in fun!!  
Yami: -runs into door and falls unconscious-  
Bakura and Marik: POP goes the weasel!!

(Upstairs): -Arista and Yuna are watching random animes in the Living Room while waiting for the Hikaris to wake up slightly saner. :D -  
Arista: You know Yuna, now that I think of it; I think we did forget something. -She scrunches her face up, trying to remember.-  
Yuna: What's that?  
Arista: I don't know. -Turns back to watch 'Inuyasha'- I guess I'll ask Bakura later.  
Both: -Eyes widen in remembrance and both turn to face the other- THE YAMIS!!! -Both shoot up from the couch.-  
Arista: How in the Heck Did I Forget Bakura?!!!  
Yuna: We also forgot about Yami and Marik!!  
Arista: Oh yeah. But still...Bakura!!!  
Yuna: Where could they be?  
Arista: Uh....... -Takes a quick look around the LARGE house from her standing position- Anywhere?  
Yuna: -Also looks around then sweatdrops- Anywhere?  
Arista: Yep. -Sigh- This is gonna take a while.

(Containment Cell): -For some odd unexplained reason Yami's inexplicably star-shaped hair has returned to its original colours.-  
Bakura: Marik, I thought you said that dye from the 'Randomly Placed Hair Care Products Box' was permanent.  
Marik: It was supposed to be. -Looks at dye bottle again- See right here, it says 'Permanent'.  
Bakura: Then how is his hair normal again? Or as normal as tri-coloured, star-shaped hair can be.  
Yami: Because I am the Pharaoh, and in the same unexplainable way you two can hear weapons clashing through 5ft. of Solid Shadow Steel that make up a room in the basement of a Freakishly Large House, My hair CANNOT be permanently harmed!!!  
Other Two Yamis: We'll see about THAT Pharaoh. -Both Grin Evilly-  
Yami: What is that supposed to mean? -Looks worriedly at Bakura and Marik-  
Bakura: Time for you to go back to sleep 'Ore-Sama'. -Still grinning evilly- (SARCASM! This is Bakura saying 'Lord King' in a very insulting way to Yami, just in case you didn't know. XD )  
Yami: Suppose I don't want to go back to sleep, what are you two BAKAS going to do about it?  
Bakura: -Smirks knowingly, then reaches into the 'Randomly Placed Hair Care Products Box' and pulls out a pair of 'CONVENIENT EAR PLUGS'!!!- (Can you see where this is going...Again?) -Looks over at Marik- Why don't you 'TELL' him what's going to happen Marik? -He secures the ear plugs.-  
Marik: My Pleasure Bakura. Hehehe. -Takes a DEEP Breath-  
Yami: -Sees where this is going- NNNOOO!!! -Runs at wall and falls unconscious...AGAIN!!!-  
Marik: Aaawwww!! I wanted to be the direct cause of that!!! -Pouts- Now what do I do? -Looks at Bakura and smirks.-  
Bakura: Don't Even Think About It.  
Marik: Aaawwww!!!

(Upstairs): -Arista and Yuna are running back and forth throughout the house looking for the Yamis.-  
Arista on walkie talkie while she looks through the 3rd Floor Library (Again, Seriously what does this house NOT have?): -Pant- Yuna, did -Pant- you -Pant- find -Pant- Bakura?  
Yuna through walkie talkie in the 1st Floor Guest Room (Do I really need to say it again?): No, but -Pant- don't you mean -Pant- ALL the yamis?  
Arista: Uh....Sure.....That's exactly what I meant...Heheh  
Yuna: -Facepalm-

(Containment Cells):  
-Yami wakes up-  
Yami: What have you done to my hair this time.  
Bakura: Nothing. We tried to cut it, but even the 'Random Garden Shears' couldn't cut a single strand  
Yami: I told you. I am the Pharaoh, nothing can harm my hair!!  
Bakura: But we can still get to your head -sticks in CONVENIENT EAR PLUGS- Marik.  
Marik: -takes a deep breath-  
Yami: Ahh! -Runs at wall and falls unconscious-

(Upstairs):-Arista and Yuna are still running around trying to find the yamis-  
Yuna on walkie talkie from the second floor billiard room: -pant- You have -pant- a pool table!!  
Arista through walkie talkie in the mini cinema room: Of -pant- course. Right now I'm in our -pant- personal cinema.  
Yuna: There are only two of you! Sometimes four, if you include Ryou and Bakura. What do you need all of this for?!  
Arista: We don't need it ALL. But we like to have it all.  
Yuna: I wouldn't be surprised if you had a duel arena and containment cells in your basement.  
Arista: I think we do...  
Yuna...  
-both run off to the basement-

(Later)  
Yuna: I use polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin! Now, Dark Paladin attack Arista's Gaia the Dragon Champion!  
Arista: I activate de-fusion to bring back my Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight! Now your Dark Paladin has no attack target!  
Yuna: I'll get you next turn; you can't beat my spellcasters and warriors! I put one card face down and end my turn.  
Arista: I activate polymerisation, to fuse my two monsters and bring back Gaia the Dragon Champion!  
Yuna: You've activated The Last Turn! Now we both choose one monster, those monsters go into battle and whoever survives wins the duel! I choose my Dark Paladin!  
Arista: And I'll go with my Tyrant Dragon! Uh...they have the same attack, what happens?  
Yuna: I think... -both monsters are destroyed and Yuna and Arista's life points both go to 0- ...it's a draw.  
Arista: Awesome, we rock equally!!  
Yuna: Go us!!

(Upstairs): -Yuna and Arista are finished duelling, and have unknowingly walked right past the Containment Cell the Yamis are in. Now they are in the Cinema Room watching 'Aladdin'.  
Arista: See I like this movie because of the well composed music, and you know the part at the end when Jafar makes all those bad puns?  
Yuna: Yah, I thought it was funny, but now...  
Arista: It just seems like copying to make puns when fighting?  
Yuna: Exactly. Wait weren't we doing something important?  
Arista: Uhh.... -Eyes widen-The Yamis! Again! Jeez why do we keep getting distracted? -Beeping is heard from a screen on the wall-  
Computer Screen: Miss Arista, The pool has been heated to your standards, would you like to go swimming now?  
Arista: Cool, let's go! We can stop by the swimsuit closet on the way and I can show you the Instadresser!  
Yuna: ???....Uh Okay. -Both walk out-

(Containment Cell):  
Bakura: So Bored.  
Yami: Bakura, come on, you and Ryou have been in this house on so many occasions, are you positive you don't know any way out of here?  
Bakura: Well... -He kicks the front right corner 3 times, and then says...- Over-ride security operations. --A piece of the floor disappears revealing a Plexiglas window that overlooks a maze-  
Yami: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER?!  
Bakura: Because, you have to know the password to open the window and in case you didn't notice The ONLY way out (Besides the locked door from the outside) is to navigate that large scale Dungeon Dice Monsters Maze!  
Yami: I could probably get through that maze. And what do you think the password would be?  
Bakura: 1st not even you could get through THAT maze. In case you have forgotten C.V. and ARISTA designed this maze!  
Yami: Quit being a pansy, I bet you don't even know the password. -He secretly smirks-  
Bakura: How dare you Baka-Pharaoh! I do too know the password. IT, unlike this maze is easy to figure out if you think about WHO set it. Computer, Ryou-Koi and 'Kura-Kun!  
Computer: Password Accepted. -Plexiglas disappears and the Maze lights up-  
Marik: -Snickers- Ryou-Koi, and 'Kura-Kun?  
Bakura: Shut up Marik!!!  
Yami: Into the maze we go! -He jumps in-  
Bakura: Wait, what? Did he just get me to open that?  
Marik: Yep! -Marik follows Yami-  
Bakura: -Insert heavy Bakura Egyptian swearing, at the fact that he let the Pharaoh trick him her -Augh!!! Get back here Baka-Pharaoh!!! -Jumps down the Maze after the other two Yamis-

(Upstairs in the Living Room):  
C.V.: -Begins waking up- Ow, my head.  
Raven: -Also starts waking up- Whoa, what a trip.  
C.V.: -Turns to Raven- Oh, hi Rae. When did you get here?  
Raven: Not sure.  
Both: -Look over and see the other Hikaris still asleep-  
C.V.: Awww, Ry-Koi looks SO KAWAII when he's asleep.  
-Sounds are heard from the indoor swimming pool, and the two conscious hikaris turn to listen-

(In the Indoor Pool):  
Arista: Marco!  
Yuna: Polo!  
Arista: Marco!  
Yuna: Polo!  
Arista: Marc- (Sounds of Yuna trying to sneak out of the pool) Fish out of water!  
Yuna: Oh, Come On!  
Arista: If you stop trying to sneak out of the water, you won't be caught so much.  
Yuna: But, you would have tagged me.  
Arista: You still could have gotten away, but if you try to get out make sure the water doesn't splash so much.  
Yuna: Whatever, my turn. -She closes her eyes- Marco!  
Arista: -Giggles- Polo!

(In the Living Room):  
C.V.: Hey! I want to swim! Come on Raven! -She pulls Raven out of the room to the swimsuit closet-  
Raven: Ahh! No!! I'm severely hydrophobic!!!  
C.V.: Say what now?  
Yuna: She's scared of water.  
Raven: How the heck did you get a swimsuit with a hood?!  
Arista: You're scared of water?  
-Kyrie comes in (because if Raven's awake then she's awake) and sees the swimming pool-  
Kyrie: Ooh! A swimming pool! -Jumps into water and mid-jump turns into a seal -  
Raven: -dodges the splash Kyrie made- I'll just read a book at the edge while Kyrie gets wet.  
C.V.: Deal!!  
Yuna: -closes eyes- Marco!

(In the maze)  
Bakura: We're lost!  
Yami: Not lost, just temporarily in unknown territory.  
Marik: So, we're lost?  
Yami: Yes. But that's the point to a maze.  
Bakura: -goes to punch Yami-

(Upstairs):  
-Kyrie is a dolphin swimming C.V. around the pool-  
C.V.: Swimming with a dolphin is so much fun!  
Arista: Marco!  
Yuna: Polo! -Grabs Kyrie as she passes by- -whispers-Mwahaha.  
C.V.: -swims over to Raven- Hey, do you feel like we forgot something important?  
Raven: Yeah, I wonder what.  
Kyrie: -jumps onto the edge as a platypus- I feel like that too.  
-Arista and Yuna look at each other-  
Arista: 'KURA-KUN!!  
Yuna: THE YAMIS!!  
Arista & Yuna: NOT AGAIN! -Facepalms-

(In the maze):  
Yami: Did either of you see something moving on the wall?  
Bakura: No. Why?  
Yami: I thought I might have seen-  
-a wall shadow appears- -Yami & Bakura scream like girls-  
Marik: I can handle this. -takes a deep breath-  
-the wall shadow screams and runs away-  
Bakura: Marik's singing is a lethal weapon.

(Upstairs):  
C.V.: Okay, Arista and Yuna, set up base. Raven, Kyrie and I will look for the yamis.  
Raven: Try to find the blueprints to the house so you can co-ordinate the search.  
Yuna: How did we not think of that?  
Arista: Because the house has secret passages that aren't on the blueprints.  
Yuna: Right. -_-  
C.V.: But there should be differences in the blueprints. The secret passages will take up space that isn't on the blueprints.  
Raven: Right. And if we find those differences then we might find the yamis. How did you guys get distracted anyway?  
Yuna: We found a duel arena.  
Raven: A duel arena?  
-Everyone runs off-

(At the duel arena):  
Yuna: Dark Magician, attack White Magician Pikeru and end this duel!  
C.V.: Whoa! Two Spellcaster decks! And a yami and hikari!  
Arista: I say Yuna will win. She has the Dark Magician and is about to destroy Pikeru.  
C.V.: No way. Raven will win.  
Raven: I activate Waboku! Now I don't take any battle damage this turn and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn.  
Yuna: Then I end my turn.  
Arista: How about we make a bet? If Yuna wins, I win. If Raven wins, you win.  
C.V.: You're on! C'mon Rae!!  
Raven: I sacrifice my White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran to summon Endymion, the Master magician!! And I'm equipping him with the card Axe of Despair, giving him an added 1000 attack points! Now Endymion, attack Yuna's Dark Magician and get rid of her life points!!  
-Dark Magician is destroyed and Yuna's life points go to 0-  
C.V. & Raven: Alright!!! I won!!!  
Yuna & Arista: Why does she always win?  
Kyrie: Were we doing something?

(Upstairs in the Living room again):  
C.V.: Okay since Rae won the duel...  
Raven: You Yamis have to find the blueprints to the house.  
Arista: -Eyes go wide and mouth drops open- Are you kidding me!!! We haven't managed to find those things since this ridiculously large house was built!!! What makes you think we'll find them now?!?!  
C.V.: Wow you're dramatic. I told you, for the last time, they are probably in the File Room! -C.V. points to a room at the back of the house, and upon saying File Room the door to the room flies open revealing hundreds of files. An Evil Maniacal Laughter comes from nowhere, Thunder Crashes, and Lightning Flashes, while Scary Music plays. Then the door abruptly closes and all the odd fear increasing effects disappear. C.V. turns back to the two Yamis, they are sitting on the couch with scared eyes facing the FILE ROOM!-  
Both Yamis: I am not going in there!!!  
Raven: And why not?  
Yuna: Did you not just see and hear all the Lightning, Thunder, Evil Laughter, and Scary Music! -The Hikaris all raise one eyebrow.-  
Kyrie: What?  
Arista: You didn't? -The hikaris roll their eyes-  
Raven: We're going to start looking; you two better have the blueprints by the time we get back for break. (The Hikaris all leave to start searching for the Yamis.)  
-Door to the FILE ROOM flies open again and the SCARY EFFECTS start up again-  
Both Yamis: AHH!!!

(With the Hikaris): -C.V. is having a random conversation with Kyrie, while Raven is looking around-  
C.V.: ...And that's why I don't like Thiefshipping. (No offense to any who do.)  
Raven (From in a Camera/Game room): Hey C.V., what's this thing?  
C.V.: What thing? -C.V. and Kyrie walk into the room to see Raven pointing at a holographic miniature model of a maze, (Hint, Hint) and a video touch screen next to it with diagrams of the maze on it-  
Raven: This.  
C.V.: Oh that. It's a game, Arista and I use this model and touch screen to devise mazes for ourselves and then we go down stairs to the Basement's Basement, where the large scale model is and train using our weapons to fight the monsters we set in the maze.  
Kyrie: You have a large scale maze down there?!  
Raven: Your Basement has a Basement?!  
C.V.: Yep, Here let me show you how it works. -C.V. turns on the touch screen, and begins randomly fiddling with the maze- See you can raise or knock down different walls, set new monsters, and even set odd traps all around the maze. I'll set a trap here to show you. -She presses buttons on the screen and the holo-maze changes several path ways, and then a Boulder Trap is set at the end of a path, a Taffy Trap (You'll see! XD) is set at a corner, and finally several new monsters appear and begin to stalk around the maze-  
Raven and Kyrie: Cool!  
Raven: And the large scale maze changes too?  
C.V.: Yep! Also, right at the very end of the maze is a HUGE Gate with a Gate Guardian protecting it!  
Raven and Kyrie: Wow!!!  
C.V.: But we can play the game later, right now we need to find the Yamis. -The Hikaris leave the room, never having reset the maze-

In The Maze (Hehehe): -Bakura is attempting to strangle Yami, and Yami is trying to pry Bakura's hands from his neck-  
Bakura: This is all your fault, Pharaoh! I told you we shouldn't have come in here, but NNNOOO!!! YOU had to be all high and mighty. 'No maze could POSSIBLY beat me!' Isn't that what you said?!  
Yami (slightly Choked): Alright, alright! I was wrong!  
Bakura: -Bakura starts giggling madly, he lets go of Yami's throat, and then begins cackling insanely- Hahahahaha! I knew it! Hahahaha! Even Yami, the King of Games, cannot get out of this maze! Hahahahaha!  
Marik: Uh Oh, Bakura's lost it!!! -Marik hits Bakura over the head with a rock and Bakura collapses to the ground unconscious-  
Yami: Now look what you did! If Bakura is unconscious one of us has to carry him!  
Marik: Not it! -He runs ahead-  
Yami: Marik! Stop, you don't know if there are traps in here-  
Marik: Pharaoh, look! I found some Taffy!  
Yami: Marik don't!  
Marik: -Marik is eating the Taffy when suddenly a shadow appears from nowhere, he looks up to find a Man-Eater Bug behind him. Marik smirks for a moment before he opens his mouth to sing, or tries to sing, only to find his mouth has been sealed shut by the Taffy-  
Marik: (Muffled): AHH!!!!!!!  
-Yami and Marik run off dragging a limp Bakura along-  
Yami: Marik you Idiot!

(At the door to the file room):  
Arista: After you.  
Yuna: Oh, no, after you.  
Arista: No, I insist.  
Yuna: I must disagree, you first.  
Arista: We aren't getting anywhere with this.  
Yuna: I suppose we aren't. I'll play you for it.  
Arista: Deal.  
Both: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!! –Look down to see they both chose scissors-  
Yuna: Uh…we could go in together.  
Arista: Sounds good to me, as long as I have my sword.  
Yuna: And my chainsaws.  
Arista: Earmuffs for the Scary Music and Maniacal laughter.  
Yuna: A lightening rod on the house for the Lightening.  
Arista: Some garlic to ward off vampires.  
Yuna: A flashlight for the ghosts.  
-Both start listing things to keep supernatural creatures away-

(In a random hallway on the top floor (Probably the 25th judging by the size of this house XD)):  
C.V.: This is taking forever! Maybe we should split up.  
Raven: But we don't have any way of communicating. Where do you keep Walkie talkies?  
C.V.: The Walkie Talkie Room, where else?  
Kyrie: Where's the Walkie Talkie Room?  
C.V.: I have no idea. We never really needed Walkie talkies, before now.  
Raven: Ok then, take Kyrie with you.  
Kyrie: WHA?!!  
C.V.: Huh? Why???  
Raven: We have a mental link.  
C.V.: Oh. Awesome!! C'mon Kyrie!!  
Kyrie: -whimpers-  
Raven: It'll be okay.-picks up Cat-Kyrie and hands to C.V.- Just make sure you don't go too far away.  
C.V.: We'll take the east of the house, you take the west. We'll work down the floors.  
-C.V. and Raven run in opposite directions-

(Time skip!!)  
-Raven walks into a HUGE room full of artefacts and stuff-  
Raven: I'll have to ask C.V. why they have all of this.  
-Arista walks around the corner-  
Arista: Hi!  
Raven: Aren't you meant to be in the File Room?  
Arista: Yeah, but first I had to put a lightening rod on the roof to stop all the lightening and thunder.  
Raven: What lightening and thunder? Ooh! Shiny!! -runs over to a very shiny suit of armour-  
Arista: It is shiny! Hey, this could be dangerous. -looks at the arm of the armour (Heheh. Arm of armour XD)-  
Raven: It does look dangerous. -Tries pushing it down and fails- Jeez. Why am I so weak?  
Arista: I'll help. -Pushes with Raven and the arm to the suit moves down- That's better.  
-A trapdoor opens beneath Raven and Arista-  
Raven: Oh hell. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
Arista: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
-They slide down a chute the length of the house. Halfway through it, Raven screams in pain. They slide the length of the house, until they fall out in....THE MAZE!! DUN DUN DUN!!!-

(Slightly before this)  
-C.V. and Kyrie are walking through a corridor-  
C.V.: So, how does your link with Raven work?  
Kyrie: If we focus on something then the other will see it in their mind. But it won't work if one of us is panicked  
C.V.: Oh, that's cool. But, why'd Raven tell you not to go too far?  
Kyrie: It hurts if we go too far away from each other. We can go further than we should be able to because Raven is connected to Yuna, who is a witch.  
C.V.: Oh, I see. So how's Raven doing now?  
Kyrie: -closes her eyes and focuses- She's with Arista. Shiny!  
C.V.: What???  
Kyrie: I guess she saw something shiny and got distracted. Wait, she's panicking now.  
C.V.: Why?!  
Kyrie: I can't get through anymore! Ow!!  
C.V.: Ow! Kyrie, retract the claws!!

(In the Maze with Boys):  
-Bakura has woken up and they escaped Man-Eater Bug-  
Bakura: They used my own monster against me......I don't know if I'm impressed by the ironic cunning or upset. Probably both.  
-Marik's mouth is still sealed- Though, I do like this development. -Smirk-

(On a stairwell with C.V. and Kyrie):  
C.V.: Stop attacking my arms!! I'm trying to help!!  
Kyrie: -continues to claw in pain-  
C.V.: That's it!! -Throws Kyrie out a window- O_O Why did I do that? Well, at least she was a cat, and cats always land on their feet. I should probably go find her. -Runs down the stairs-  
-Yuna comes out onto the stairs-  
Yuna: Hey, C.V.! Where are Raven and Kyrie?  
C.V.: I have no idea where Raven is and I threw Kyrie out that window.  
Yuna: O_O  
C.V.: Don't look at me like that! And shouldn't you be in the File Room?  
Yuna: I had to get flash lights to ward off evil ghosts.  
C.V.: Uh...okay.

(In the maze with Arista and Raven):  
Raven: -jumps up-I'm better now!  
Arista: Good. Because we're in a maze.  
Raven: O_O The maze C.V. was telling us that you practice in?  
Arista: Yeah, why?  
Raven: Because she put some stuff in it.  
Arista: O_O What kind of stuff?  
Raven: Just a few traps and monsters.  
-Raven has, unknowingly to both, stepped on a switch to one of the traps-  
Arista: Let me try C.V.'s and mines mind link. -Focuses- //Yo, C.V. we're in the maze! Raven saw something shiny, and we fell down a trap door.//

(Upstairs):  
C.V.: Whoa! Head Rush! -She holds her head dizzily.-  
Yuna: You Okay?  
C.V.: Yeah, I think Arista just tried to mind link me. Hold on a minute. –She focuses, but the words are faint.-  
Yuna: Well?  
C.V.: All I could make out was, 'We're, maze, Raven, Shiny, and Door'.  
Yuna: So, what do we do?  
C.V.: I'll go to the Maze working room after I stop by the infirmary to treat these multiple scratches, you go make sure Kyrie landed on her feet.  
Yuna: -Snickers-  
C.V.: Just Go.

Maze: (The Boys)  
Yami: How could you not know the Taffy was a trap!  
Marik: Ictf smelfed goad!  
Yami: ...?  
Bakura: I think he said 'It smelled good.'  
Yami: -Facepalm-

Maze: (The Girls)  
Arista: I don't know if she heard me.  
Raven: What's that noise?  
Arista: Hmm? -Rumble- She turns to see a boulder rolling towards them.-  
Both: !0o0! Run!!!!!  
-Both sprint down the passage with the boulder right behind them!-  
Raven: -pant- I don't suppose -pant- that one's as fake -pant- as the one in duellist kingdom?!  
Arista: Nope!  
Both: Ahh!!!!!

Maze :( the Boys...Again)  
Bakura: What was that?  
Yami: What?  
Marik: Wrumph?  
The Girls running down the passage to the right: Ahh!!!!!  
Bakura: That! -As both girls run past Bakura yanks them in to their passage and the Boulder rolls past.-  
Arista: -Finds herself against Bakura's chest- -BLUSH, but still deliriously happy- 'Kura-Kun you're Alive!!! -Hugs-  
Bakura: -Groans exasperatedly and tries to pull away, but Arista won't let him- Arista, Let Go.  
Other Yamis and Raven: -Barely holding in their laughter.-  
Arista: -Blush deeper- Okay 'Kura-Kun. -Lets go.-  
Bakura: -Turns to the others- ANY of you say ANYTHING to ANY-ONE, about what you just saw and you will be in the Shadow Realm before you can even say 'Oops.' -Only Raven keeps Snickering.-

(On the stairs):  
-Yuna is looking out the window-  
Yuna: Kyrie! Did you land on your feet?!...Oh well. -Jumps out window and floats to the ground- And that is an advantage of being a witch. KYRIE?!!  
Kyrie: Finally.  
Yuna: -looks up- How did you get in the tree?!  
Kyrie: C.V. threw me out the window and I landed in the tree. Now would you please get me down from here?!  
Yuna: Why can't you just fly down?!  
Kyrie: Cats can't fly!!!  
Yuna: Turn into a bird!!!  
Kyrie: I can't!  
Yuna: What do you mean you can't?!!  
Kyrie: I can't change forms any more!!  
Yuna: Ooooh, I get it, you settled on a form. -Floats up to Kyrie and brings her down- Do you know where Raven is?  
Kyrie: Nope.  
Yuna: Great.  
(That's a lot of words about nothing)

(The maze):  
Raven: Now that we've found the Yamis, everything should be okay. Should.  
Yami: But it isn't!! WE'RE IN A MAZE!!  
Marik: DEFIHND BH TOU SYCHOHIH HANGIRLH!!(Translation: Designed by two psychotic fan-girls!!)  
Arista: What did he just say?  
Bakura: You're all missing the point! How do we get out of here?!  
Raven: You mean Mr. King-of-games doesn't know how to cheat in a maze?  
Yami: How can you cheat in a MAZE?!  
Raven: Like this -puts her hand on the wall and starts following the wall-  
Marik: Hoas dath goan tah helf uf?  
Raven: Uh...sure. Anyway, I'm doing this because every maze is really just one wall.  
Arista: Right! It's just not very straight.  
Raven: Exactly! And it starts and ends in the same place.  
Arista: The exit! -Sweatdrop- Which is guarded by a Gate Guardian.  
Everyone: O_O

Upstairs: (C.V., Yuna, and Kyrie have recently reunited.)  
C.V.: So Kyrie... Your not still sore about that whole 'throwing you out the window' thing right? ^_^'  
Kyrie: -Death Glare- The Window of the 20th floor!  
C.V.: You were clawing my arms off! Look at this! I've got bandages up to my elbows!  
Yuna: Shouldn't we be looking for the others?  
(After a needlessly long and pointless argument.)  
C.V.: To the maze controls!

(Maze):  
Arista: -Abruptly turns to Y. Marik, with a glare (Uh Oh.)- I just figured it out! Earlier you called C.V. and me 'Psycho Fangirls'!  
Raven: Oooooh. You better run Marik.  
Marik: Y Shcoud ei?! Sme oesmn't ewen aft wik a Ami, wafts sme goma oo toe mea?! (Translation: Why should I? She doesn't even act like a Yami, what's she gonna do to me?)  
Arista: If you continue to doubt me I'll show you!  
Bakura: I'd listen Marik, if you don't you'll find out exactly why SHE is the Yami of the two.  
Marik: Pfft. -Waves his hand to wave it off- Eah Rigt.  
Arista: That's It! -Sprouts her black dragon wings- Aiiiiya!!! -Dives at Marik.-  
(This scene has been censored due to intensely graphic and violent content, Thank you for your cooperation, 4KidsTv.)  
(Down with 4Kids! YGOTAS Reference! LOL!)  
-Marik has been beaten to a bloody and censored pulp for doubting that Arista was even remotely Yami-like, and now must be dragged along by his cape by Arista, who is being extra careful TO bump him into things.-  
Raven: Why couldn't I watch?!  
Yami: Trust me you wouldn't have wanted to. -Shivers-  
Bakura: I quite enjoyed it. -Smirks Sadistically-  
Arista: -Smiles sweetly at Bakura- Glad you did 'Kura-Kun.  
Raven: -Snicker-

(Upstairs...again): -Maze Control Room-  
C.V.: Here it is! The Intercom System! And look, I can see their miniatures!  
-Points to holo-minis of the group.-  
Yuna: Finally!  
C.V. over intercom into maze: Arista, Raven, Bakura, Yami, Marik! Can you hear me?!

(Maze):  
Arista: C.V.! -Drops Marik to the floor.-  
Marik: Augh. -The taffy was torn out during the attack, but now he still can't talk! LOL!-  
Arista: Yeah we can hear you! Can you clear the maze?!

(Control Room):  
C.V.: Can Do!!! -Pushes Button and all the walls form to a straight path, the monsters disappear, and the traps de-activate leaving only a Large Gate.-

(Maze):  
Raven: Look, it's clearing!!!  
Arista: Let's Go!!! -All run towards the end, Yami dragging Marik in tow.-  
-Suddenly A HUGE Gate Guardian fazes into being in front of the Gate.-  
Bakura: Let me guess, that is the one thing that WON'T vanish until we beat it? -His eyes narrow at the monster.-  
C.V. over intercom: That...would be correct.  
Yuna over intercom: Crap!!!  
Yami: I beat this thing before, I can do it again.  
Raven: You cheated that time!!  
Yami: No I didn't!!  
Raven: Yes you did!! The Gate Guardian is one monster. You treated it as three put together! Granted it probably would have turned out the same, because Suijin would be in the graveyard and the Gate Guardian wouldn't have all those crazy effects. Really it isn't a great monster, because it only has 3750 attack points and...  
(One rant later)  
Arista: Wow. Not too fond of the Gate Guardian, are you?  
Raven: Nope.  
Marik: Doe oo no hou toh beeh ict? (Translation: Do you know how to beat it?)  
Raven: I think you broke his jaw, Arista.  
Arista: Awesome.

(Maze Control Room):  
C.V.: They're going to need our Help!!! Battle Armour Systems Activate!!! -3  
Tubes shoot down from the ceiling to cover C.V. Yuna, and Kyrie.-  
Yuna: What the?  
C.V.: Just wait. -Light flashes within the tubes and suddenly the 3 are dressed in Battle Armour, C.V.'s is a Midnight Blue/Silver thin armour set with 2 slits in the back for her newly grown white wings, and her Scythe/Spear/Magic Staff that she can channel her powers through. Yuna's is Pitch Black/Silver armour shaped like an eagle's beak as a hood, with her chainsaw mechanism on her arms, and Kyrie's is White/silver armour with large claws (like Wolverine's from X-men) on her paws which has shrunk around her cat body to make a sort of animal armour-  
Yuna: Wow. -Looks over her armour.-  
Kyrie: Ditto. -Checks out her own.-  
C.V.: But we can't very well leave the others out! Computer, activate Battle Armour Systems Protocol 7-3, and transfer them to the Maze! Quickly!  
Computer: Battle Armour Systems Protocol 7-3 now online, default transfer to Maze in progress.  
C.V.: Perfect, now we just have to get down there.  
Kyrie: How?  
C.V.: Like this. -She presses a button, and an almost sci-fi looking teleporter rises up from a hole in the floor.-  
Yuna: -Whistles impressedly.-  
Kyrie: Where are you getting this stuff!!!  
C.V.: No time to explain! Get in! Hurry! -They all clamber into the teleporter- Maze Room. -Teleporter light flashes and they all disappear.-

(Maze):  
Arista: Gosh, this would be so much easier if I had my armour and sword.  
-Almost immediately following that sentence, Tubes randomly shot through the ceiling to cover every one in the group. (Except Marik who can't move after having his A** handed to him by an irate Arista. Lol.)  
Bakura: What the Heck!!!  
Raven: Holy Crap!!!  
Yami: ! O.O;!  
Marik: -Unconscious (Lol.)- X.X  
Arista: About time!!! -Light fills the tubes, fades, and Arista is an outfit like C.V.'s except hers is Crimson/Silver and she has out her Black dragon wings with Sword and Archery set. Bakura's is silver and white, with his Twin-Swords and Dagger. Yami's is only a light gold, with spear. And Raven's is black and white/silver armour with the same hood as Yuna, but white, and small claws on her knuckles and the chainsaw mechanism on her arms.  
Bakura: O.O  
Yami: O.O  
Marik: X.X (Lol.)  
Raven: O.O.......That was Awesome!!! !^__^!  
Arista: I know. ^-^ Now all we need is-- (Light flashes and there stands C.V., Yuna, and Kyrie.) Well, speak of the Hikari!  
Kyrie: Rae!!! -Glomps Raven.-  
Yuna: Hi! ^_^ -Also hugs, (Though calmly and less painful then Kyrie's) then lets go.-  
Raven: (Voice slightly pained due to Kyrie's Claws)...Kyrie …you can let go now. -Kyrie reluctantly lets go-  
Arista: C.V., guess what, YAMI, "King of Games" couldn't get out of OUR maze! HA!  
C.V.: Really?.....^O^ Hahahahahahahaha!!!!! Some "King of Games"! Let me guess, only Raven actually knew the trick to get out?  
Raven: Yep!  
All except Yami and Marik: !^O^! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !^O^! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!^O^!  
Yami: Shut up!

(Upstairs): (Pointless interlude.)  
-The other hikaris are waking up.-  
Ryou: Ow! My head hurts!  
Yugi: Mine to!  
Malik: I'm also hungry! *.*  
Ryou and Yugi: ???  
Ryou: -Blinks confusedly- Wait, wasn't I in the Kitchen earlier? And where is everyone?  
Yugi: Beats me over the head with a bat, I was supposed to be at Raven's house.  
Malik: And I'm supposed to be beating up whoever the heck ambushed me in the street.  
Ryou and Yugi: ???  
Ryou I'm just going to go make lunch for when everyone comes back. -Walks into the kitchen followed by Yugi, and Malik.-

(Maze):  
-Everyone is still laughing at Yami-  
All besides Yami and Marik: !---  
Yami: AHHH!!!!!!!! Will you all just SHUT UP!!!!! -Silence.-  
Bakura: Geeze Pharaoh, take a joke.  
C.V.: Wait a second, what happened to Marik?  
Bakura: ^-^ Arista beat the crap out of him, for saying she wasn't Yami-like. -Smirks evilly.-  
C.V.: Ooh, bad move. Bakura, why didn't you warn him? Don't you remember what happened when you were still evil, and said Arista wasn't Yami material?  
Bakura: -Sigh- Yep, she very nearly broke my arm and I'm her favourite. But I did warn him.  
C.V.: Oh.  
-After another awkward Silence.-  
Gate Guardian: ROAR!!!  
Raven: Oh yeah, we were so caught up in humiliating Yami, we forgot to beat the ever loving crap out of this stupid monster.  
C.V.: Well it's now or never! -Runs straight at GG- Time to lose again you pathetic beast! -Holds out her hand and her eyes glow fully red- Fire Dragon!!! -The Flaming dragon shoots from her hands and into GG before it can raise a shield of water, the dragon wraps about it, pulls it to it's knees, then holds the Gate Guardian in place.- Hurry! Attack while I've got it trapped!  
Arista: -Pulls her arrows from the quiver and readies her bow- Bakura, Raven, Yuna!!! I need you guys to attack at it's sides! Yami, and Kyrie get to work on hitting it's connecting joints, we need to weaken it!  
Bakura, Raven, and Yuna: Got it!!! -Bakura starts working on one side with his swords while Yuna and Raven are chainsawing the other side to destruction.-  
-Kyrie and Yami attack it's middle- -The Gate Guardian manages to get an arm free and hits C.V. sending her flying.-  
C.V.: Ahh! -She is slammed into a wall to the side- augh...eh.....-Hiss in pain.-...D***, he got me. -Falls unconscious and the Dragon disappears, freeing the Gate Guardian- -The others retreat back some, but keep attacking from afar-  
Arista: C.V.!!! -Drops her position, and starts running to C.V.-  
Kyrie: Take this! -She jumps at the GG and claws his face; Yuna catches her when she jumps back.-  
GG: AHH! -The GG sends Thunder down at them, and Kyrie and Yuna were ALMOST hit if not for Bakura and Yami pushing them out of the way, unfortunately taking the hit.-  
Yami: Augh!!! S***. -Also falls unconscious.-  
Bakura: -Hiss- Double S***. -Ditto unconscious.-  
Arista, Raven, Yuna, and Kyrie: Yami, Bakura!!!  
C.V.: -Slowly regaining consciousness- There... guh...must be...a glitch in the...System Controls.  
Arista: C.V.! You're okay!!!  
C.V.: Yeah, I'm cool. But... I think a virus got into the...system and... activated the learning function.  
Yuna: What do you mean?  
C.V.: The longer we fight him, the more the Gate Guardian learns how to destroy us.  
Raven: Well that sucks.  
C.V.: I always thought so to.  
Kyrie: Well then, how do we beat him?  
Arista: We'd have to beat him in a way we never have before.  
Raven: How did you defeat him before?  
C.V.: That exact same plan you saw earlier, I immobilize him, give him a few good hits to the middle to break him apart, then Arista launches a final blow against him, directly at his head and that usually takes him down.  
Arista: No matter what, someone always has to hit his head for a finishing move.  
Yuna: Well what do we do now if he keeps learning?! He's coming right toward us!  
Gate Guardian: Prepare for Annihilation!!! -GG fires a water blast taking them by surprise, but they barely manage to dodge it and drag the other two Yamis away from danger near Marik.-  
Kyrie: Why can't we just teleport out of here?!  
Arista: There isn't one! The one in the control room is the ONLY one in the house, and it ONLY works ONE way, that's why we even have the gate at the end of this!  
C.V.: The only reason we got it was so we didn't have a stupid way of entering the maze, this thing is in the Basement's Basement, we can't just walk down 27 flights of stairs and still be expected to be in perfect fight condition.  
Raven: Well then what's behind the gate?  
Arista: High-speed Elevator, not fun to go down, plus you can't very well enter a maze from the exit. Then again, this place doesn't really have an entrance, only little doors around the house that drop you somewhere around the maze, but never near the exit, no door for an actual beginning though.....FIST!  
-The GG sends his fist flying at them.-  
C.V.: Ice Shards!!! -The flying spikes of Ice nail his face and he stumbles back a bit- Rae, do you think you can slow time for that thing and still fight?! -She fires another set of spikes, while Arista shoots some of her lightning arrows at the Gate Guardian.-  
Raven: I think I can! Time Paradox: Slow!!! -The whole room's time slows save for Raven, C.V., Arista, Yuna, and Kyrie.-  
C.V.: Quickly now! We have to break it apart!  
Yuna: On it! Arista, Kyrie, let's go!!! -All three shoot for the monster, attacking it's middle and face-Aiya! -Yuna slashes his side with her Chainsaw, Kyrie claws at his face and chest, and Arista is repeatedly Stabbing/Slashing into him with her sword.-  
GG: -Voice slow motion- ARGH! -He attempts to attack them, but is moving far too slowly.-  
C.V.: Guys! Move away from him! Raven, Now! -C.V. and Raven leap high into the air, (their armour giving them the ability to do so.) as the others move, and power up for their attacks.-  
Raven: Begone you ugly demon!!! MINI CHU VORTEX!!! -Rae's controlled "chu" attack hits dead on target, knocking over the Gate Guardian and making him glow white and crack in some places.-  
GG: RAWGH! Nnnooo!!!!! I CANNOT lose!!!  
C.V.: -Eyes glow completely white, and swirling white energy courses around her weapon- Game over Gate Guardian! And WE Win!!! TEMPEST STORM BREAKER!!!!!  
-C.V.'s Elemental Powers all blast from her weapon, mixed together in a Shining white Beam and Crashing into Gate Guardian, Who slowly starts to dissolve in a flurry of white sparks!-  
Gate Guardian: I WILL defeat you next Time!!! -Finishes Dissolving.-  
C.V.: It's -Pant- finally -Pant- over. Uhh......-Falls over from exhaustion.-  
Raven: I am so -Pant- done with -Pant- this maze. -Same.-  
Arista: Come on you two, just try to make it upstairs. -The Large Gate opens and everyone walks in, (Minus Bakura, Yami, and Marik whose limp bodies were dragged on board.) gets in the elevator and begins the shoot up to the Living Room.-

(Upstairs):  
C.V.: Thank Gosh it's over! -Collapses on a couch- (Upon leaving the maze the battle armour dissolved, and the weapons returned to their holders.)  
Ryou: Lunch! -Ryou, Yugi, and Malik walk in with plates full of sandwiches, glasses of fruit punch.-  
All Girls: YAY!!!  
Yami: After lunch, we're leaving this nut house, Aibou.  
Marik: Am er. (Translation: Same Here.) -And they did just that, after lunch only Ry, 'Kura, Yuna, Kyrie, Rae, Arista, and C.V. were left.-  
C.V.: So.....You guys want to spend the night? The Guest Rooms are ready.  
Raven, Kyrie, and Yuna: Of Course!!!  
Ryou and Bakura: 'Kay.  
Bakura: Hold up, I just thought of something. Why did it take you all so D*** long to come get us?!  
All Girls: Uuuhhhh.........^_^;  
C.V.: You want to take this Raven? -Looks to Rae for the answer, who looks at Yuna.-  
Raven: Yuna?  
Yuna: Uhm...Kyrie?  
Kyrie: Arista?  
Arista: Uhh...'_^;...Look 'Kura-Kun! It's a distraction!  
Bakura: -Eyebrow raise-  
Arista: Dang it. That always works in the Animes. You know what you'll probably never find out anyway so let's just go watch a movie in the personal cinema. -Every one leaves and Bakura just stands there looking flustered.-  
Bakura: -_-; -Eyebrow twitch.-

The end!

* * *

Raven: And that's it! So, check out Zach maniac's stories!  
C.V.: She's pretty awesome!  
Raven: And that's all for now!  
Both: See you!!


End file.
